


What Happens In Dallas

by fem_af



Category: Person of Interest (TV), shoot - person of interest
Genre: F/F, First Time, Kinda, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fem_af/pseuds/fem_af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw makes the mistake of letting Root look in her over night bag</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In Dallas

The plane ride from NYC to Dallas was long. Shaw has ordered a mini bourbon as soon as possible to deal with Root's incessant talking, when that didn't work she decided to take a nap. This may have bugged Root if she weren't so delighted to see Sameen's head gently resting on her shoulder while she dozed.

The number they were on supposedly worked as a bar man in the city, although according to Finch and his expensive car, his finances suggested their might be more to his work than tequila sunrises.

It didn't take long for them to have eyes on the number and set up surveillance in his current residence.

***

"You know it's gonna be ages until Marcus here goes to work." Root says from the passenger seat, watching Marcus sit down on his couch and flick on the TV.

"We can't just leave him Root, his number is up." Shaw replied, not taking her eyes off small laptop screen showing the grainy footage.

"We should go check into our hotel. They won't hold our room forever."

"Our room?" Shaw looked up, angry.

"We got the honeymoon suite." She smiled. "The rate was attractive." She added a wink.

"Fine. What about Marcus?"

"She'll notify me if he tries to leave. Or has any guests."

Their hotel was only across the street from the numbers apartment, perks of being in a city, so they weren't worried about missing an opportunity to shoot out anyone's knee caps if needs be.

***

The room was nice. Spacious with a floor to ceiling window next to the little seating area which displayed a wide view of the city skyline. Shaw noted the bed was actually two singles pushed together, she contemplated moving them apart but she wasn't sure Root's teasing would be worth it. She'd have to put up with the flirting instead.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Shaw said. She was still itching from the layer of grit covering her body from the journey there.

"I'll be waiting." Root smirked, pulling out her laptop and a few other things to unpack.

The water on Shaw's back was hot, almost too hot but it was the way she liked her showers. Hot enough to relax the tense muscle and soothe the sore ones. She washed quicker than usual, being hyper aware of the women outside the bathroom door. She expected comments on her towelled body and wet hair, she didn't need to give her anymore space for innuendo about how long she took.

Picking up the towel, she wrapped it around her underwear clad body and slipped back into the main room.

She saw Root glance her way and waited for whatever she had to say. Nothing. Surprised, Shaw sat on the edge of the bed and went for the hair dryer to blow out some of the moisture from her hair.

"Can you pass me a shirt?" She asked Root who was currently unpacking her suitcase at the foot of the bed.

"Sure." Root was already unzipping Shaw's suitcase when Shaw realised her mistake. Under the impression they would be having separate rooms for however long they'd be in Dallas, Shaw had slipped one of her preferred toys into her bag. Just in case the night got long. The idea was last minute so Shaw could bet the toy was sat somewhat near the top of her belongings. It was too late to go back now so Shaw held her tongue and hoped Root wouldn't discover her evenings entertainment.

"Here." Root said, throwing a shirt in Shaw's direction.

Shaw could see the moment a Root spotted it. Eyes wide for a second before she was taken over by a smirk.

Before she could even open her mouth Shaw was defensive. "Oh shut up, Root."

"I'm not judging, Sameen." She was full on smiling now, picking the toy up to check out its size. "Go big or go home."

Shaw rolled her eyes and shook her head. Dropping her towel for a second, she pulled the loose shirt over her head and swung her bare legs up onto the bed.

She thought for a moment about what to do next. She couldn't shake the idea of Shaw over in the next room fucking herself with the very toy she was holding. And now here she was sitting half naked on the bed in front of her.

Root started to walk slowly towards her. Shaw thought her eyes looked darker than usual but it could've been the light.

"What are you doing?" Shaw asked as Root continued her advance.

"I don't wanna be the one to get in the way of your fun, Sameen." Roots eyes were wide as she swung a leg over Shaw's thighs to straddle them. "What do you say, I make it up to you?"

Shaw smirked a little at Root's proposition. I guess that could be fun. She slid her hands up Root's sides up to the back of her neck and pulled her in to a forceful kiss. Root took in a sharp breath and pushed her away when Shaw bit down on her lip, hard. She reached up to run her fingers across her mouth to check she hadn't drawn blood. Shaw gave her a dark look that Root could only interpreted as 'next time'.

"Careful, Sameen." Root adjusted her position, purposely grinding against Shaw.

"Sorry." She tilted her head with a smirk, challenging Root's next move.

"And you're usually so good at following orders."

Shaw's eyes darkened at that, Lord knows how the women knew how to get under her skin so eloquently. She watched as Root's hand went towards the black silicone toy that lay next to them on the white sheets. She lifted it slowly to Shaw's mouth, dragging the tip over her lips, pulling the bottom one down away from her teeth. Shaw's breathing was heavier than usual, the anticipation resting like a weight in her stomach, and lower. Her eyes never left Root's, even when hers were wide saucers staring at Shaw's lips, infatuated.

Root lifted her chin expectantly, still not daring to blink if it meant she missed even a second. Her jaw went slack as she watched Shaw's mouth open, pushing her head down onto the toy. Her lips wrapped around it. She bobbed her head slowly a few times before looking up at Root, her tongue licking the end.

She could tell this was turning Root on way more than she'd anticipated. Root shuffled backwards, placing herself between Shaw's legs and pulling her hips towards her so Shaw's pelvis was tilted up and resting on Root's knees. She couldn't resist kissing those beautiful lips any longer so she leant forward again. "No biting." She whispered.

Shaw complied, instead exploring Root's mouth with her tongue. It wasn't long until she felt the toy fall from Root's hand so it could dive under Shaw's t-shirt, running over her abs. She let out a gasp when she felt nimble fingers grabbing recklessly at her chest, rolling a nipple through the fabric. The hand was of course gone all too soon but Shaw was elated when she felt the fabric of her underwear being tugged off her hips. She lifted both legs to one side so Roof could easily slide the panties down her toned legs.

Tossing the underwater to the side, Root looked back to Shaw's now exposed lower half. She pushed her legs apart by running a soft hand down each inner thigh, drawing out a sound of anger and frustration from Shaw's throat. Root would've called it a moan, Shaw wouldn't. Root ran a finger through Shaw's already wet heat, eliciting a gasp. Root leant back into Shaw, smiling before she whispered, "you're just as a pictured you," and giving Shaw's short trimmed hair a quick tug.

Shaw tried to cover up the electricity that sparked through her body at the thought of Root thinking about her naked like this, fucking herself to the thought of her.

"Shut up." She pulled Root in closer to kiss her. The rhythm Root had in place had Shaw panting beneath her, it didn't take long for Shaw to be too preoccupied to carry on kissing.

This was always Root's favourite parts of fucking someone. Having them so out of control, so primal and reliant on her and her alone.

Her first orgasm came quickly, she jerked and spaded until Root let up and rested her movements. They kissed lazily for a while until Root pulled back a little to ask, "where's your lube?"

"Middle pocket of my case." Shaw sighed into her mouth, almost unwilling to break to closeness to let her grab it. But she knew what was to come was going to be worth it.

Root flipped the bottle cap shut after squeezing out a healthy amount and giving the toy a somewhat graphic hand job causing Shaw to smirk.

"Lay back." Root commanded, putting a gentle finger on Shaw's chest for encouragement. She pulled Shaw's hips back into her lap and placed a few kisses on the inside of her knee. Root added a little pressure to Shaw's already sensitive clit with the tip before she teased at her entrance.

The teasing didn't last long and Shaw soon felt the toy filling her. She let out a moan and grasped at the sheets, anything to hold of to, as Root pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in. Rougher this time. She did this over and over again until Shaw was choking out, "more, more" between gasps.

Root lifted Shaw's hips higher to change the angle, hitting Shaw's g spot. She bent down to put her mouth on Shaw, sucking her clit into her mouth and running her tongue over Shaw's wetness, drinking her up.

The pressure building in Shaw suddenly became too much and her legs snapped together, her back arching uncontrollably. Root held her there for what felt like minutes.

"Little warning next time." Root smiled as she rubbed the ear Shaw had nearly taken off with her thighs.

Shaw rolled her eyes but instead of saying anything pulled up the bottom of Root's shirt and pushing her backwards. She was suddenly all too aware of the fact she was the only one exposed. My turn, she thought.

"Hold that thought." Root said, her eyes glassing over. "Marcus is on the move."

"Who?" Shaw asked, kissing down Root's neck before she remembered their stupid number.

"Rain check?" Root smiled as she slid out from under Shaw.

**Author's Note:**

> It's midnight and I'm tired so please forgive any mistakes, also tell me what you guys think! 
> 
> Twitter: @satanslesbian 
> 
> Tumblr: fem-af


End file.
